1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frictionless brake device and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle brake assembly for improving the brake system on vehicle without using wearable brake pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a frictionless brake device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a frictionless brake device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, not with standing the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,706; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,294; U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,483; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,523; U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,604; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,968.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle brake assembly. The inventive device includes a drum having spaced openings a bore extending through the drum. A securing means is provided for securing the drum in a vehicle. A shaft is rotatably extended through the drum. A disc brake member has a pair of sides and a centrally-disposed opening therethrough and is mounted about the shaft for rotation therewith and is disposed within the drum and has a plurality of holes extending therethrough. A braking means is provided for braking the disc brake member.
In these respects, the vehicle brake assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the brake system on vehicle without using wearable brake pads.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of frictionless brake device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new vehicle brake assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for improving the brake system on vehicle without using wearable brake pads.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vehicle brake assembly which has many of the advantages of the frictionless brake device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle brake assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art frictionless brake device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a drum having spaced openings a bore extending through the drum. A securing means is provided for securing the drum in a vehicle. A shaft is rotatably extended through the drum. A disc brake member has a pair of sides and a centrally-disposed opening therethrough and is mounted about the shaft for rotation therewith and is disposed within the drum and has a plurality of holes extending therethrough. A braking means is provided for braking the disc brake member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle brake assembly which has many of the advantages of the frictionless brake device mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle brake assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art frictionless brake device, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle brake assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle brake assembly which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle brake assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vehicle brake assembly economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle brake assembly which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle brake assembly for improving the brake system on vehicle without using wearable brake pads.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle brake assembly which includes a drum having spaced openings a bore extending through the drum. A securing means is provided for securing the drum in a vehicle. A shaft is rotatably extended through the drum. A disc brake member has a pair of sides and a centrally-disposed opening therethrough and is mounted about the shaft for rotation therewith and is disposed within the drum and has a plurality of holes extending therethrough. A braking means is provided for braking the disc brake member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle brake assembly that substantially reduces the wear and tear on the drums of the wheels of a vehicle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle brake assembly that involves little or no maintenance unlike the conventional brake systems.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, 15 are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.